Royal Passions
by blueeyesjdaly
Summary: Royal Passions: AU Prequel for Traitor's House. Prince Claudus becomes in entwined with two noble houses, which will lead to irreversible consequences. Chapter 6- Claudus and Rowena realize they are prisoners to forces beyond their control.
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Passions**

The Place: Thundera

The Time: 32 years before the Fall of Thundera

**The Players:**

**House of Leo**- The Royal House of Thundera

Xerxes- father to Tiberius (deceased)

Tiberius- King of Thundera, Father to Claudus

Demeter - Queen of Thundera, Mother to Claudus (deceased)

Claudus - Prince of Thundera

**House of Sekhmet-**Lion subspecies; a powerful house of nobles in the time before Thundera fell. Enjoyed a position of high favor by the House of Leo for generations. Intermarried to the House of Leo for generations.

Argos- Patriarch

Rosa- Matriarch

Ajax- first born son, current general of Thundera's armies

Achilles- son, captain

Ares- son, captain

Helena- daughter, wife of Claudus, Queen of Thundera, mother to Lion-o

**House of Tygus**- Tigers; The origin of this house has been lost to history. However, it widely assumed that the house of Tygus bears some stain upon it for a great offense against the House of Leo. As such, it is regarded with suspicion, and whispered to be a traitor's house. Due to this reputation, it's members are few and it financial outlook grim.

Brutus, current patriarch

Rowena, sister to Brutus, mother to Tygra


	2. Chapter 2

Note: As I worked on Traitor's House, this story also came to me. I didn't want to add it to what I was writing already, as I felt I wanted the focus of Traitor's House should be the present and not the past. But these scenes begged to be written. So I wrote them.

Royal Passions

Chapter One: The Escape

Twenty One years before the fall of Thundera….

It was pouring rain and Brutus whipped the reins on his beast, pressing him into a faster gallop. He had to get out of Thundera as soon as possible! The tiger rode through the market place stalls, dodging this one and that one. Even before sun rise and in this weather, the market was bustling with shopkeepers, clerks and workers. Brutus cursed his luck as a porter, a dog with a basket on either side of him, walked out in front of him. He gritted his teeth, and kicked his beast's sides, plowed through the porter. The dog screamed as he was run over, and Brutus felt his beast's footing stumble and lurch for a moment. He heard the scream of a female, a shop keeper, as she ran to assist.

"Call the doctor!" a female cat screamed. "Someone's been run over!"

"You there!" a fat shopkeeper shouted to Brutus. "Stop! Stop!"

But the tiger did not stop. He did not give anyone even a passing glance, not even the dying porter he left in his wake. All thoughts and his whole being were bent on one goal: to make it out of Thundera alive.

He left the market place behind him and the screaming of the dying citizen and yelling merchants. He thought he heard the sound of soldiers arriving, but they would loose too much time. There was no way they could catch up to him, and he was a fast rider. He thanked his ancestors. He just might make it.

He just might.

* * *

><p>Brutus saw the north east tunnel that lead out the city as he rode towards it. But there were no guards stationed at their post. Not one. His heart leapt at the sight. For always the entrances to the city were heavily guarded. But not tonight! Yes! The great Tygus had remembered him in his hour of need! He would be free! He would escape the cat city with his life!<p>

Brutus kicked the beast's ribs again with his heels. The exhausted brute lurched forward for a few moments, then lost its footing and stumbled. It screamed as it slammed onto the cobblestones, skidding. The tiger leapt off his steed before it hit the ground. But he heard the sickening crack as his ride fell. He looked to see its left back leg was broken: a death sentence.

Brutus hesitated a moment. He had this beast since he was a cub, and it served him well. He knew the decent thing would be to finish it off. A sword thrust in the neck would put it out of its misery. But there was no time. No time! Brutus frowned in distaste, and then bolted towards the gate. He gasped for air, he felt his heart pounding like a war drum, but he was almost there! He would make it! He would! But Tygus he would!

Brutus entered the tunnel that lead to the outside gate, almost delirious with hope. But that hope died in him, as he froze in his tracks. There standing in the tunnel was Claudus.

But the lion was not wearing his usual royal garments. He wore no claw shield, cape or diadem crown. His right paw was extended with a sword waiting in it. But it was an ordinary warrior's sword, not the mythical sword of omens. However, despite the shedding of these trappings there could be no doubt; it was the king of Thundera. Yet there was a darkening of his features, the like of which no cat had ever seen. And his cheeks bore the stains of many tears.

Thunder growled in the sky. Horror crept over Brutus as realization came over him. Claudus had been waiting for him! Waiting for him all this time!

"You!" Brutus growled. "This was all a trap wasn't it! The guards aren't here on your orders!"

"I sent time to patrol the south wall, and gave orders no one was to come here until sunrise." Claudus said. His voice was cold as steel. "I stand before you now not as your sovereign, or leader, but as the lover of the Lady Rowena. She died in agony because of you! And by Thundera you will not pass until you have answered for your crime!"

"So you're going to cut me down here?" Brutus demanded. "Without a trial? With no witnesses? How like a common thief you are, Claudus!"

"You shall have a trial by combat." Claudus snarled in disgust. "Freedom is behind me and my guards are no where near by. If you have the courage to cut me down, then do so! Unless the house of Tygus is a den of cowards as well as a house of traitors!"

This last insult made Brutus roar with rage. The tiger raced towards the grieving king, unsheathing his blade. He leapt upward and thrust his blade down in a heavy stroke. Claudius met it with an upward strike of equal raw fury. The cats leaned into each other, face to face.

"You made Rowena a whore!" Brutus yelled.

"Don't you even dare speak her name!" Claudus growled savagely. He pushed out with his massive power thrust and sent Brutus back. The king's eyes were far from calm and stern eyes he had when attending palace affairs. Here in this moment they were feral and full of bloodlust. He was not the king and former prince of Thundera at this moment. He was only Claudus. And he wanted the tiger dead.

Brutus swung his sword again and again Claudus met it. Brutus told himself tonight he would not hold back. Tonight he would kill the king, and put an end to the house of Leo once and for all!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Arrangement

Six Years ago….

Helena of the House of Sekhmet was frowned in concentration. At her writing desk, there were sketches of what her other Thunderian people called junk were scattered about. In one paw she held a piece of that junk, and in the other a screwdriver. Her family thought she was wasting her time with this hobby of hers, innocent though it was. But to her, this "technology" held something she couldn't leave alone. Helena spent too much time, according to her mother, looking at technology rather than socializing like the other girls or fussing over her appearance. Her mother nagged her that with her slender figure and red fur she could have been the belle of the ball, if she had put forth the effort.

There was a knock at the door.

"Helena." It was her mother. _Speak of the devil._

"It's open." Helena said, not bothering to look up from her screwdriver.

"Helena." her mother said as she swept into the room. Helena frowned. This was going to be another talk about being a proper lady. Helena knew it.

"Helena. Put that down and look at me. I have great news."

Helena did as she was directed. There was little point in arguing.

"You're to be married!" her mother squealed like a cub getting a great present.

Helena's mouth fell open.

"Married? But I haven't been seeing anyone."

"Even better." her mother smiled. "There will be no worry about your reputation."

"Do I even know him?"

"Not yet." her mother said. "But by the ancestors what a match! I hoped the house of Leo would favor our house again, and they have!"

"The House of Leo?" Helena said quietly. "Mother, are you saying..."

"Yes!" she said clapping her paws together. "Helena, it him. The prince himself! You will be the next queen of Thundera!"

A cold chill ran over Helena.

"But mother...I don't. I don't even know him."

"If you went to court occasionally instead of playing in here like a cub, you might have." Her mother dismissed. "But regardless, our ancestors look out for us. But you must now put away cublike things, Helena. It's time to grow up. You will have far more pressing things to attend to, now."

"Like what?"

"Giving the House of Leo an heir."

"Mother!"

"Oh, really Helena. Did you think you could stay a cub forever? That's what being a wife is all about."

"But...ten years older than me!"

"Your father and I have fifteen years between us, and you don't hear me complain. He's twenty seven. You are seventeen. It will be fine!"

"But...I don't love him."

Her mother cupped her chin and raised her eyes. "Romantic love is for novels and songs. It does not make the basis for a good marriage. He's a good cat, and he'll be good husband. I was worried for a while, because you know there are rumors. He has shown interest in that trollop from the house of Tygus. But that tramp has no fortune, no dowry. And you know her brother was dishonorably discharged from his post. I'm sure King didn't want to see his son make the mistake of marrying her. So he chose you, aren't you pleased!"

Helena shook her head.

"So the prince did not choose me, his father did?" Helena asked.

"His father chose our house." her mother said, sternness coming into her voice. "And you as a member of this family will comply!"

"...it doesn't seem fair."

"Adult life rarely is, my dear. Just be glad it's unfair in your favor. Like I told you, it's time to put away cublike things. Now your father sent me here to tell you the good news. But I came to make sure you were prepared for what you have to put up with on your wedding night."

Helena blinked at her in complete ignorance.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Passion and Pain

"But father-" Claudus began.

"Do not 'but father' me cub!" the king snarled. "You knew that the house of Tygus was in ill favor. You had courtiers of high birth surrounding you for years, and you knew who was in good repute and who was not. And yet you approach me with this suggestion, knowing that the house of Leo has close ties with the house of Sekhmet. It's from there your wife will come, as it was decided years ago."

Jaga stood next to the king Tiberius and he said nothing. But his eyes watched this battle between father and son, in the king's private chambers.

"Father, I-"

"You will do your princely duties as I command." the king said. "As your kingdom and people demand. You are dismissed."

Jaga looked from prince Claudus to King Tiberius. He said nothing. Claudus straighten up and bowed respectfully. But Jaga noticed the young lion's eyes shone with anger and he did not make eye contact with his sire.

Claudus left and walked down the hall. Snarf ran in front of him, but he dismissed him with a paw. Dread filled his heart, as he made his way to a private balcony, away from prying eyes. The door was locked. Good she had been smart enough to lock it. Lady Rowena was nothing if not smart. He put his key in the lock, but did not open it. He remembered the first day they met, and he tried to make some remark to the tigress. All the other female courtiers seemed to swoon over it.

But it did not impress her. Instead she made a courteous bow, and said, "My dear prince Claudus. I mean no offense, but I cannot respond to you."

"Really?" he smiled. "Why not?"

"As Honor prevents you from striking an unarmed foe, I too have my scruples. I cannot, forgive me; enter a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent."

At that moment some of the lower ranking courtiers gasped at her insolence and arrogance. A hush fell over the room, and the air became tense. Claudus knew he should have felt insulted. But instead he smirked. His curiosity was aroused by her fiery eyes, as well as something else.

"Well put my lady, well put."

From that moment he was fascinated with her. And it was not only her striped beauty that entranced him, but her total disregard for his privileges of title. Any other courtier would have been thrilled to have his attentions. They would have come quivering with anticipation at his summons to his bed chambers.

But she had the gall to refuse him.

"Summon some one else to your bed, my prince. I do not come as a servant to a master's beckon and call. Did you expect to snap your fingers and have me? How little you know of the female heart. But if you are lucky, I may teach you."

Such an impudent response! And yet, it only increased his desire for her. She was right, he knew, though he did not like being reminded of it. There was not one female noble that wouldn't give her virtue to him without a second thought, and yet this tigress resisted. Denied him. It was frustrating and intoxicating all at the same time.

He pursued her in this game for months. Finally one night he found her in his own bed chamber, her dress hanging on the back of a chair. She was in his bed, reading a book. She was under his blankets, but Claudus could see from her shoulders and top of her breasts, that she was in fact naked. It was a bold move. But Rowena was a bold lady.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up." she said, putting her book down.

And without any further word, the tigress leapt off the bed into Claudus arms. He let out a soft cry of surprise, but it was smothered her fierce kiss upon his lips. His arms encircled her naked and stripped body and he pulled her close to him.

"Claudus," she whispered. "Take me. Make me yours."

"As you command, My Lady." He smiled.

That night Claudus tasted love and pleasure like never before. The memory of all others who had lain in his bed before were burned away three times by her embrace. It was, afterward, as if those lovers had never even existed. There was only Rowena.

As they lay in his large bed, the morning light began to stream in the window. He held her and kissed her gently, lying to himself that this could work.

_That this could last._

And now as he stood before the door, with is love on the other side, he felt great emptiness. It was the end of that dizzying blur the past few months had been. He sighed and turned the key.

She turned and smiled at him as he entered. But then her smile fell as she saw his face.

"Claudus, what is it? What did the king say?" she asked. She took his paws in hers and tried to get close to his face.

But the lion turned away from her. He put his paws on the balcony and looked out into the private courtyard. The statue of the king seemed to be looking right at him.

"I spoke with my father." Claudus said.

"Yes- and-"

"Nothing has changed, Rowena."

"What?" she asked, bewildered. This was a first time he had ever heard her caught off guard, with out a verbal come back.

"Like I said. Nothing has changed." Claudus said. "The king said I'm to marry Helena from the house of Sekhmet."

"Phf." she dismissed. "She's a little more than a cub to you, Claudus. What are you going to talk about, technology? You know she still plays with it like a cub."

Claudus' ears flattened and he shot Rowena a quick warning look. Rowena's expression of hurt softened his expression and he turned away. Guilt rose in his heart. Guilt for what he had just done, and what he was about to do.

"I have to do my duty as prince, Rowena." Claudus said quietly. "I have my kingdom to think about."

"And your father's commands." She said sharply.

Now it was Claudus turn to look at her with hurt.

"You know I don't have a choice in this!"

She turned her back to him, hiding her face in her paws. Claudius heard a soft and sad series of gasps for breath. Even now, her pride would not allow him to see her cry.

"Rowena," Claudus said, grasping her shoulders. "It doesn't have to end! I can't bear the idea of never seeing you again."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wiping her face. She turned to him, hope creeping into her face. "Oh, Claudus lets run away."

"I can't do that." Claudus said firmly. "I will not abandon my post, my duties, as-"

Here he cut himself off abruptly. But it was too late.

"As my brother did? Is that what you meant to say?"

"I did not say that."

"You did not have to! It's written all over your face! It's not my fault I come from a bad house. Have you thought one second what it must be like for me? How hard it was to know I was the one looked down upon?"

"Rowena...I have never felt that way. Even this doesn't change how I feel."

She sighed. Claudus could hear she was struggling not to burst into tears.

"There is a way." he whispered.

"How?"

"You could stay here, as a member of the court. Things wouldn't have to change, not between us. The rest would just be for show, for the kingdom, and nothing more. Nothing would have change from what they are now."

For a moment she thought about his proposition, her eyes looking down. Then her eyes looked at him, and they blazed with anger as tears ran down her cheeks.

She slapped Claudus hard across the face.

He did not get angry at her, as he knew he should have. He could have sentenced to death for such an offense. But instead he put his paw over his stinging cheek and stared at her, surprise all over his face. Only a tiger would have the absolute gall to strike a king.

"I will not be your whore, Claudus! No matter who you are! How dare you insult the house of Tygus like this! How dare you insult _me!_ Go ahead and have your mewling cub bride! I will not be here to witness it!"

With that she stormed off the balcony and slammed the door behind her. A frame glass of it shattered.

He thought about pursuing her, as he had before. But knew it was pointless. He insulted her pride with his suggestion, and she would not forgive him that. He knew she wouldn't.

But when passion finally over came reason and duty, it was already early evening. Claudius went to the lady Rowena's chamber's to find them empty.

"Where is the lady Rowena?" he asked the maid cleaning the room.

"She came in here a few hours ago, Prince." the maid said. "She was very upset and ordered me to have her belongings shipped to her family's home immediately. She was gone from the palace by the end of the hour."

The finality of this overwhelmed the young prince. It must have shown on his face.

"Forgive me, prince. I did not mean to upset you." The maid apologized.

"Do you know where she went?"

"To her family's house, I think. At least until the wedding."

"What wedding?" Claudus demanded.

The maid looked down, embarrassed.

"Forgive me sire, but Sir Brutus wrote Lady Rowena several days ago; demanding her return so she could be married to a house of good fortune."

"Married!"

"Yes, prince Claudus."

The reason why she pressed him to speak to his father was now clear. She had sought him out, and he had failed her. Still she could have stayed! She did not have to leave; he would have found a way to make it work. He would have!

But her pride would not allow it.

"Should I send for her, sir?" the maid asked.

Claudus sighed. His shoulders slumped and he suddenly felt older by years.

"No," he said quietly. "Let her go."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Returning Home

Lady Rowena sat in the carriage for a moment as it sat outside her family home. She did not want to go inside, but she had no where else to go. She knew what was waiting there, _who_ was waiting there. She wiped her face to hide her tears. She could not show weakness here- not to _him_. She took a deep breath, and exited the carriage. She entered the house.

It was a dingy and run down as she remembered. There were two servants to tend to the house, and they were only there because of family loyalty. Her family, though it had a grand heritage, could not afford the upkeep of their own mansion. She started climbing the stairs, hoping to avoid him- when she met him on the landing.

"Finally." her brother said. He took a swig from the glass in his hand. Rowena could already smell the alcohol on his hair. He was a tiger like her, but he rarely attended to his appearance. His fur had lost its luster long ago, and he stopped caring about his unkempt dress soon after that. "It's about time. I sent for you days ago."

"I was unavailable." Rowena replied, keeping her eyes low.

"Oh I'm sure you were." Brutus smiled sardonically. "I've heard about your little conquest, my dear sister. You were sent there to catch a husband, for the good of your family. I was counting on you! Instead you became the prince's whore! And you didn't even have the wit to secure some type of allowance from him for your services! You shame our family honor!"

"It wasn't like that!" she pleaded. "I know what I was sent for! What I had to do! I just-"

She could not continue. As witty as she was in court, her brother's mere presence rendered her helpless. He knew this and pressed his advantage.

"You simply chose to ignore it." her brother countered. "Well you can't ignore it now, little kitten. I found someone else for you to use your charms on, and it won't matter that someone else has had a sampling."

"You did not help me!" she yelled, her desperation giving her strength. "Do you know all of Thundera is whispering about your discharge? Some even hint that you poisoned your superior to obtain his position! But everyone knows you abandoned your post! Did you think about your family honor then?"

At these words he back handed her across the face.

She stumbled but caught her footing. She had forgotten how strong drink made him during these arguments. He was a soldier after all, and he had a soldier's strength. When he drank, nothing held him back.

"Do not forget, dear sister, who is master in this house." He hissed, shaking with rage. "You will not speak of that again, do you hear me?"

"...yes."

"Good. You will marry Sir Greyfur before the months is out."

Rowena curled her lip in disgust.

"But...he's three times my age!"

"And his fortune is three times as large as my debt."

"So that was what I was bought for?" Rowena growled. "To erase your gambling debts?"

"At least it was something," Brutus snarled. "And not given away with nothing to show for it!"

"Brutus...in our father's memory, have pity. Don't condemn me to this!"

"I didn't condemn you. You condemned yourself. You should have known the house of Leo would _never_ choose the house of Tygus. They have always chosen the house of Sekhmet, for generations! You made a fool and harlot of yourself, dear sister. I'm just cleaning up the mess. As for father, be glad he's dead. He would have thrown you out in the street for making us a laughing stock."

At these words, Brutus left her and went down stairs. Rowena went to her bedroom, and threw herself on the bed, weeping.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Passion and Duty

In the days that followed, Claudus tried to push the memory of Rowena from his mind. His father had taken ill, and the court physician had prescribed strict bed rest. It fell to Claudus to take up the duties his sire was too weak to accomplish. So he went to the throne room, and sat upon his throne. It was a prince's throne, standing to the right of this father's vacant seat. Jaga sat to what would have been the king's left paw. The cleric looked worn and preoccupied.

Claudus gave the signal for court to begin to one of the servants. They rang the bell to signify the Royal Court of Thundera was now in session. The silver bell sounded hollow to Claudus' ears.

And in a few hours, Claudus found himself busier on all sides than he had ever been in his life. But the prince was glad for this distraction. It gave him something else to focus on besides the pain in his heart. There were plans that had to be examined for approval, the military budget had to be increased, troupes maneuvered, and the tax increased to cover their expenses. Petty legal issues among the nobles had to be examined and selected for their political importance, and then brought before him for judgment.

And yet, as he worked Claudus noticed that every female of the court seemed to find some excuse to drop by the throne room this morning. And to his chagrin, they were playing their old games. Vying for his attention, and hoping for a look or a smile.

_They know Rowena has left_, the prince thought. _And now they are trying to take her place._

Claudus scowled and gave the female courtiers nothing. He was in no mood for their coquettish ways. Their very presence was salt in wound Rowena had left.

_Rowena never played games_. _Not like these other females, clamoring after money or title. But…if she had asked it would have been hers._

But she never did ask, even though she had dire need. Claudus remembered what the maid had told him at Rowena's departure. It was clear to him now that what the tigress wanted- what she always wanted- was Claudus himself. And he repaid her by pushing her aside to obey the demands of his kingdom and father. She gave herself to him, for there had been no other before him, and he insulted her pride.

Claudus closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Do you need for the court to call a recess, Prince?" the cleric asked.

"No." the prince replied. "I'm fine, and these matters need going over."

"There are the matter of introductions, as well, Prince."

"Introductions?"

"Certainly you have not forgotten." the cleric said, looking at him directly. "You are to meet with Argos of the Sekhmet clan today. To discuss your upcoming marriage."

Claudus was taken aback. The pain at losing Rowena had driven this tedious detail from his mind.

"In wake of father's illness, I must have forgotten." the prince lied. "Send my regrets that I will be unable to meet with him until father is recovered."

"They will be disappointed." Jaga warned. "Are you certain, young Prince? It might be better not to dismiss the future queen's house so lightly."

For some reason, Jaga's words "_Future queen"_ irritated the lion greatly.

"They can learn to live with a little disappointment. They can wait until Father is well." Claudus scowled. "I call a recess. I need some fresh air."

With that the prince exited the throne room.

"As you wish, my prince." Jaga bowed.

* * *

><p>Claudus stood the very balcony where he had met with the Lady Rowena a few days before. He felt drawn to the place, like a ghost drawn to the place it haunted. He could still hear her voice teasing him. All other courtiers followed his word and command as if he already were King. For years he felt like he was surrounded not by cats but by a flock of sheep, daring not to think for themselves.<p>

But not Rowena. The bold eyed tigress openly challenged him, and dismissed him regardless of the crown.

And he adored her for it.

"Forgive me, Rowena." he whispered to himself. "I should have married you."

"It would have been inadvisable to align the House of Leo with the House of Tygus." Jaga's voice came from the shadows. "Regardless of your personal feelings, Claudus."

The prince growled at having his privacy compromised. But more so, the slight against Rowena made his hackles rise.

"You never cared for Rowena!" the lion snarled.

Jaga nodded. "In truth, young prince, I had my misgivings regarding your liaison. Not against the lady, but her brother is held in ill repute. There is a rumor that he even poisoned his superior to obtain his position."

"The military tribunal did not find enough evidence to convict him." Claudus argued.

"A lack of evidence does not mean he was not guilty, Claudus. I was very concerned that if he was guilty, that he might try to poison you if you became an obstacle to whatever his ambition craved. An officer, who abandons his men to die, cannot be trusted for his loyalty to anyone, no matter how many pledges he makes."

Claudus turned his back on the cleric and put his paws on the balcony. He sighed deeply.

"At any rate it's over." Claudus said sadly.

"I am sorry, Claudus." the cleric said. "For both you and the lady. You may not believe it now, but I do feel for both of you."

"Then why didn't you aid us? Anything, any word with my father would have been some help!" Claudus asked, the sound of hurt in his voice rising to the surface.

"Royalty never moves in straight lines." Jaga said. "You are not the first pair of innocents to be injured by what must be- for the good of Thundera."

"...for the good of Thundera."

Suddenly a servant ran onto the balcony.

"Forgive me, Sirs!" he cried. "Prince Claudus, You must see your father at once! He's taken a turn for the worst!"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Prisoner to the Crown, Prisoner of the Purse

Claudus was not prepared to see his father in his current state. King Tiberius looked like a shadow or puppet made in jest of his former self. His breathing was labored and rasping. Claudus felt a sickening in his stomach when he saw him. He went to his father's bedside.

The king took a moment to realize that someone was standing by him. It took a moment longer to recognize his son's features. King Tiberius beckoned.

"I am departing from this life." His voice was barely more than a whisper, yet he still commanded. "Swear to your sovereign that you will not depart from the path I have sent you on. Swear it!"

Claudus felt like the walls were closing in on him. But he knew his father would not be satisfied with anything less than his complete compliance.

"As you command, sire. It will be done." Claudus promised.

"Good. Good." Tiberous nodded. He leaned back into his pillows and turned away from his son.

"Now leave me, cub." The king sighed. "I'm tired, and I wish to sleep."

The prince nodded politely and left the room. Once outside his father's chambers, he found a chair, and sat down. He ran a paw over his face. He suddenly felt very tired, and years older.

The door to the king's chamber opened again, and the servant who had retrieved him approached. He was an elderly cat, and his face was pinched with concern.

"Do you need anything, Prince Claudus?"

Claudus shook his head. "I'll remain here in case I'm needed."

"As you wish." the servant bowed. "Let me know if I can assist you in any way. My name is Masonson, sir."

And the servant departed, returning to the king's private chambers.

It was the beginning of the evening, and promised to be a long night. Would that King Tiberius had asked anything but what he did! But he did ask, and in front of witnesses! What choice did a dutiful son and prince have but to oblige? A great despair filled the prince and his eyes watered.

For there was no other choice.

* * *

><p>In her room, the Lady Rowena was sitting at her vanity, her face buried her face in her paws. On her bed lay several wedding gowns she had tried on, at her brother's insistence. She heard a knock on the door, and pulled her robe closed. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears.<p>

"Enter." she said.

"Well, did you decide which one?" Brutus asked. He took a swig of the drink he was carrying. He was rarely without one, now a days.

"They're all the same to me." Rowena responded, her voice like ice. "So it doesn't matter."

"Then pick the plainer one. It will cost less."

Rowena shrugged.

"And for ancestor's sake, Rowena don't talk too much when Greyfur arrives." Brutus instructed. "Or at least don't go on as you do, and don't use big words. Males don't like a female smarter than they are. If you hadn't done that at court, you might have caught somebody and avoided this mess. No male wants a female smarter than they are!"

_Claudus didn't mind,_ Rowena thought. And she felt even more wretched.

Suddenly the sound of a crier in the street arrested the siblings' attention. Brutus threw open the window and leaned out. He could see the normally quiet street was abuzz with activity; windows were thrown open, and cats were coming out to discuss with their neighbors the news. Brutus wondered what that could be when the crier yelled out again.

**"The king is dead! Long live the king!"**

"Claudus..." Rowena whispered to herself her voice shaking with emotion. She shuddered.

Brutus snapped his head around and glared knowingly at her. For a moment she shrank, fearing he would strike her. But instead he snarled and he seized the dresser against the wall. He threw it to the ground with a roar. The dresser's face cracked, and a handle snapped off.

"Damn that House of Leo!" he snarled. "Now we'll have to wait until the official mourning period is over before you can get married! Damn these protocols! And how are we to live till then, huh?"

"Well, I was going to suggest you sell the dresser." Rowena said sarcastically, "Before you broke it."

For a moment it took Brutus to register her barbed words. And then he threw himself upon her, hitting her over again and again. He then grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground.

"You know-it-all, arrogant slut!" He fumed. "You forget who is master in this house!"

Rowena screamed and raised her paws to defend herself. Brutus kicked her hard in the gut. She gasped for air, asphyxiated. Then she rolled over on her side.

"Let that be a lesson to you, dear sister." Brutus snarled. "Remember your damn place! The king's death may have bought you some time, but you will be married to Sir Greyfur! It would be in your benefit to start acting like the dutiful sister and wife."

Rowena grabbed her side, tears again running down her cheeks. She looked up at her brother towering over her. She knew he would not be satisfied with anything less than her complete compliance.

"Yes...yes brother." she whispered, averting her eyes to the floor. "I will do as you command." Not daring to look up, she heard Brutus hesitate a moment, then storm out of her room. When the door was slammed behind her, she let herself collapse onto the floor.

This could all have been avoided, if she had used her wiles as she was instructed when at court. It would have been easy to manipulate money after Claudus when they became lovers. But she remembered his naked body leaning against hers when they slept. He began snoring, a realization came over her.

She could not use him as she had been told. Some strange tenderness held her in check.

And now, lying on the floor of her bedchamber, she realized the full price of her foolishness. And she wept of herself, for Claudus, and for how cruel fate could be.

Especially with regards to love.

To be continued…


End file.
